Purple
by Meteor Blade
Summary: " To form a colour, it takes two primary colours. If lacks one of them, it's impossible. And when you start mixing them, even just for a bit, it can't be undone. Like..purple, for example. It needs red and blue..."


It had been some days. It seemed nobody had noticed. Actually, that was something to expect. Nobody even noticed your present body, as more than something like that. But I.. Somehow, I've learnt how to recognize him. To feel his weak invisibility. But what had disappeared, it was something that I've learnt to depend on, something that started to feel like a part of my life, so naturally I'd notice when it disappeared.. The sparkle that comes from those deep blue eyes.

It was just some days till the first match of the Winter Cup. We'd been practicing very much, till late night. And during these practices, I made sure to keep my eyes stuck on the one that had his sparkle stolen. More distant than ever, he seemed indifferent towards everything. As nothing mattered to him anymore.. However. I'd feel something else. Pain. Strong. The reason, still unknown, of all this indifference. And that day, I decided.

Practice was over. Everyone was at the lockers, but him. He was ready, heading off from the gym. I ran up to him.

"Hey Kuroko !"

"..Kagami-kun ?"

"What about we go get a milkshake ?"

"But.. It's a bit late.." He was looking away from me.

"Ah, no problem.. I'll take you home after."

Silence. I made myself dumb. This ends today. I thought.

"So, wait for me here, I'm gonna get my things."

"..."

We took the usual route to the usual snack bar. The only difference was the mood between us. And that pain coming from him before was present too. I stared him while he, distracted, was looking to the other side of street. He looked exhausted. I decided to change things a bit.

"Hm, how about we go to my house ? We can rest a little. Looking at you like this is making me nervous, you seem like you're about to faint.."

Silently he agreed. Our eyes met and I noticed he was about to weep.. But at the time, I ignored it.

A little more walking and we finally reached my house. By then, his eyes weren't even totally opened. I pulled him inside by his arm, with a certain care.. That small and fragile body used to worry me sometimes.. I took him to my room.

"So, I need to take a bath. You can lie down there if you want. I won't take too long, and then I'll take you home, okay ?"

"..thank you." He gently lied down, like the bed was the fragile thing there. I watched him straighten out like a cat, before closing the door.

Actually, I knew that it wouldn't be necessary to wait more than a few minutes for to him fall asleep, but I vowed to take a long time in that bath. Meanwhile, I was trying to imagine what could be that was making him feel this way.. I thought about everything I could. But I couldn't reach any conclusion.

I entered the room, left the towel somewhere and turned to the bed. As expected, Kuroko was sleeping deeply. I lied down at his side, while was stroking his hair gently. Even so, that pain was still there; it disturbed him even while sleeping. I got lost in thoughts and didn't notice when he tried to turn over and my hand stopped him. He woke up.

"K-Kagami-kun..?" His voice was still blurred cause of the nap, but it was visible that I had scared him.

"Sorry.." I took my hand from him, putting it on the bed.

We kept like this for some instants. He was staring at me deeply, as a try to tell me something. Quickly his eyes started weeping again and he took his gaze off me. Even without noticing, I said.

"Hey, what's happening ?"

"Hm..?" He looked at me again.

"You're strange.. I mean, more than usual..."

"I-it's okay..." He sat down, straightening to get up. I took his wrist.

"Ah, please. Even I can see that you're not okay. C'mon, tell me, what happened ?"

He stared at me from the corner of the eye for some moments. Suddenly he tried to get up but I pulled him down, quite violently, throwing him to the bed. I put myself above him, holding his other wrist, immobilizing him. We stared at each other. His watery eyes went to any other point that wasn't mine.

"Kurok.."

"..It's about Kagami-kun."

"..."

"A-about me ?!"

"Kagami-kun, can you let me go, you.. You're hurting me.."

"Ah, sorry.." I lied at his side again, but still was holding him, slightly, by one of his wrists.

He inhaled deeply and kept his gaze to the wall on the oposite side where I was. I noticed he was shivering a little.

"... When Touou was announced as our first opponent of the Winter Cup, I.. I started thinking about certain things.."

"Hm.."

"... I started to think about Aomine-kun and Kagami-kun..." He sighed and turned to me, but still kept his gaze down.

"Aomine-kun was one of the best friends I ever had.. I really liked him... And at the end of the Interhigh, when we separated.. That hurt me a lot. And I promised myself that I wouldn't like someone so much like that ever again.. But then, Kagami-kun..." I let him go in the moment I noticed tears tricking down his face.

"... I like Kagami-kun very much..very very much but.. I'm afraid..." He turned his face away even more.

".. I'm afraid about Kagami-kun leaving me in the end, when I'm not necessary anymore..." He bit his lower lip strongly, putting his shivering hands on his chest.

"Hey, look at me. Kuroko. Hey.." I took one of his wrists and put myself above him again, forcing him to look at me.

"There's no such a thing as 'unnecessary'. I'm always with you 'cause I like you. Of course one day it was like that but, now it's different.. You became part of me. And it seems I became part of you as well.. And I can't keep moving forward and leave a part of me behind..." He collapsed in tears and grabbed me strongly by the neck, making me fall over him. I embraced him gently, keeping one of the hands on his hair. It started to rain.

We stayed like this for a while. I could feel his cold tears trickling down my t-shirt and his muffled sobs echoing in my ears. That was a weight from a long time ago that was being taken off of his shoulders. And the rain, came to take all this away. He was calming down slowly, and I could feel his warm breath against me.

"Kagami-kun..?" His voice was calm and tranquil.

"What ?"

"I think I got what you meant.."

"Hm ?"

"We are both like colours."

"Like..what..?" I rose over him, glaring at those eyes that now were shining again.

"To form a colour, it takes two primary colours. If lacks one of them, it's impossible. And when you start mixing them, even just for a bit, it can't be undone. Like..purple, for example. It needs red and blue."

"Why purple..?"

"Kagami-kun's eyes are red and...I like blue." His face slightly blushed, and those sparkling eyes that stared back at me made me lose myself in my thoughts. The question wasn't 'Why purple..?', but, so many other endless questions that I gave up on just to think about them.. Yeah, it seems everything was back to normal, I thought. I smiled lightly, while stroking his hair slightly. His usual distraction had come back too.

"Hm, Kagami-kun..?" He said while was looking through the window.

"What ?"

"The rain... It's getting worst.. We must hurry and go or.."

I pulled the sheets up quickly and lied down by him again.

"Good night, Kuroko."

"Hm ? Hey, wait, Kagami-kun, I..." He tried to get rid of me for a bit, but soon surrendered, embracing me.

"Good night, Kagami-kun.."

"Good night, my 'blue'.." I laughed, but he ignored me, straightening up under the sheets and a piece of me.

I kept thinking for a bit. I really didn't understand from where he got those thoughts.. Sometimes, so deep, sometimes so strange that he was the only one able to understand them for real. And now, aside of the analogy of light and shadow, he had created one more.. But.. That comforted me somehow. After all, strangeness aside, in the end we would always need to keep together to make the other work properly. As light or as red, to have to be part of his life was something I really wanted. And who knew the result of all this wasn't really purple..


End file.
